


Seraphs After Dark

by Channery (orphan_account)



Series: Seraphs After Dark [1]
Category: Immortals After Dark - Kresley Cole, 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Basically vampires in this AU can teleport like the the ones in IAD but their power is limited, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Meeting alot of the IAD characters, Not all countries were effected by the virus, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Stockholm Syndrome, Teleportation, Valkyrie - Freeform, Witches, Yaoi, Yuu and Mika are older than when they first met, Yuu is Mika's prisoner but realizes who the bad guys really are, kinda yandere mika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Channery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mika saves Yuu from the battle in Nagoya, and teleports him to another country that wasnt ravaged by the vampire war and the virus outbreak. Yuu is pissed that Mika took him away from his friends and the battle against the vampires. But Mika refuses to take him back. And it turns out the Mika and Krul have an agenda of their own. A war far bigger than the vampire war in Japan. The Accession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scapegoat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Immortals After Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153281) by Kresley Cole. 



Mika sat perched atop the tallest building he could find. His white cloak making it easy for him to blend in with the sun bleached concrete.  
Months of preparation, plotting and reserving energy all came down to this day. If he failed, it might be months or years before he had this opportunity again. By then it may already be too late. Krul had already gone into hiding, his safe house was set up with enchantments and spell craft to ward off enemies. His blood supply stored at the safe house should be enough to last at least a couple of weeks if this plan went off without a hitch. Although he knew the the effects of Kruls blood were diminishing. 

He went went over his strategy again. 'I will be able to teleport a maximum of 2 times. Once to get to Yuu, and the other to teleport Yuu and myself to the safe house overseas. If i sustain any major injuries, I'll barely have enough energy to get us both there. I shouldn't teleport to Yuu unless i absolutely have to. I cant risk his life...' 

Teleporting, while incredibly useful, was also taxing. For the older noble vampires, they could teleport more often until their strength became significantly diminished. Krul for instance, was able to teleport both her and Mika across the globe and back again more than 5 times before her strength had decreased too much for her own comfort. Yet even after all of that, she was still able to teleport short distances and around the room with ease before she needed blood to replenish her power. Mika on the other hand, who only had this power because a noble had turned him, could only teleport across the world and back once a day by himself. With another person in tow? It was a one way trip until the next day. Or until his power was restored. And teleporting around the room seemed pointless to him when he had perfectly good legs. He couldn't do it all day like Krul. It was draining on so many levels.

Mika was ripped from his thoughts when he spotted a human brigade rushing through the streets. He scanned them in hopes to spot black hair and green eyes among them. His eyes were then drawn to one individual with pink hair. The human stood out. And not just because of his pink hair. He remembered him. He was among the humans Yuu was with when he had first reunited with him. His heart leaped in his chest. The pink haired guy was carrying someone on his back...

'Yuu-Chan!' He was unconscious! How? Why? What the fuck had those humans done now? On impulse, Mika leaped down from the twelve story building. He landed with such force the pavement cracked beneath his feet. Without missing a beat he dashed towards the humans. Their mouths gaped and eyes widened at the vampire coming at them so quickly he was almost a blur. "Here he comes!" He heard them yell. But Mika couldn't be bothered with fighting them off. He sprinted past the first volley of soldiers. Gunshots rang out and whizzed past his ear. He caught a couple in the shoulder before he heard the sound of tin scraping against the street and an audible popping noise. 'Smoke grenade!' He shielded his nose and mouth before a thick cloud of purple smoke engulfed him. Temporarily blinding him and burning his eyes. He burst through the cloud of smoke, pausing for a second to get his bearings and scan where Yuu was. That was a second too long though, before the tip of a sword burst through the front of his chest. Someone had stabbed him in the back. Puncturing one of his lungs and barely missing his heart. The telltale burning of the activated curse caused him to bellow in pain and wrench himself free from the weapon before the bastard who stabbed him could finish him off. The hole in his chest and back growing as the curse burning away his flesh. 'Shit! This isn't good!' He had to hurry and get to Yuu before this got worse! He needed blood before it completely ate away at him...Seeing Yuu out of the corner of his eye, he dashed in that direction. 'Almost there! Just a little further!' He could no longer teleport the remaining distance without risking the teleport overseas. He'd have to make a run for it. 

Once Yuu was within reach, Mika lunged for his unconscious body. Snatching Yuu from the pink haired guys back and held him close. He gasped from the pain and exertion. And the absolute thrill of finally having his Yuu-Chan in his possession. He tensed to teleport, only to feel somebody throw their weight over his back. 'That was close!' He almost teleported with a second person in tow. 'That could have turned out badly!' Mika tried to shove the smaller boy off of him. He recognized this one as well. He wasnt a threat. The boy clung to him though with a surprisingly strong grip. He was yelling something about Mika being family too. He scoffed at that. "You are no family of mine!" He finally got the boy off of him, "Yuu-Chan is mine!" Then he heard the small girl brandishing a scythe talking to him. Their was a knowing glint in her brown eyes. "Take Yuu and get out of here." she said. "We will protect you." Mika blinked. Why was she helping him? She turned to face off against the other humans rushing to them. Yuu's entire squad was defending him. Albeit they all had expressions of terror on their faces. All except for the small lavender haired girl. She looked determined. "I'll be seeing you soon." She whispered. Only loud enough for Mika to hear. 'Huh?' What did that mean? But he didnt bother asking. His injuries continued to burn away his flesh and he had to get himself and Yuu away. Mika closed his eyes and tensed once again to teleport. Praying to whatever gods were out there that he wouldnt end up reappearing inside of a wall or at the bottom of the ocean. In an instant, he felt himself disappear. His body along with Yuu's dissolving into empty space.


	2. Strangers in a Strange Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback and Kudos from the previous chapter. It inspires me to want to get this out sooner :) This is a pretty short chapter.
> 
> We find out which country the safehouse is in. Krul's part in it all is somewhat revealed. And her blood is no longer enough for Mika.

After a couple of seconds, Mika's consciousness returned as the particles of his being were brought back together. The feeling was as if a magnet was pulling everything to a center and compressing. It was an odd sensation. The moment he was re-materialized, he tumbled to the ground. Still holding Yuu in his arms.

...He'd done it...he had him...and they were at last away from that horrible world...His victory was short lived though. Gasping in agony, he gently released Yuu to crawl to the kitchen. Sitting up on wobbly knees, he opened the refrigerator to retrieve a vial of Kruls blood. With shaking hands he knocked it back. The cooled liquid sliding down his throat with difficulty. Then he waited for the healing effects to set in...and waited...nothing...nothing was healing! He downed another. Still nothing. After the fourth vial his wounds slightly began to heal. "Shit!" He cursed under his breath. He had just downed two days worth of blood. Krul was still in hiding and wouldn't be at her own safe house in New Orleans until next week. 

He eyed the vials of blood that were meant to last him until then. He'd have to drink even more of it tonight just to heal all the way. And it wasn't quenching his hunger either. He knew with all his heart that he needed human blood someday. He just thought he'd had more time. He drained just one more vial before he closed the fridge and stood, making his way to Yuu who was still lying unconscious on the rug. Picking him up, Mika transferred him to the to the soft leather couch. Brushing strands of inky black hair from Yuu's sweat dampened forehead. There weren't any injurious on his head. But seeing the other injuries on his body made Mika grind his teeth in anger. 'I'll never let him be hurt again!'

Mika continued to pet Yuu's hair. Murmuring to him and pleading for him to wake up. He could smell the sweet metallic scent of Yuu's blood in the air and it was tempting him. His gaze continued to stray to that fluttering pulse right above Yuu's collar. When his gaze lingered there a bit too long, his fangs throbbed in his mouth... Mika blanched at his body's reaction. He couldn't drink from Yuu! Especially while he was unconscious! Mika's shook his friends shoulders, trying to rouse him. "Yuu! Yuu-Chan! Wake up!" But he didn't so much as stir. Huffing in frustration, he laid his head on Yuu's chest. The sound of his heart beating relaxing him somewhat. Mika needed him so badly right now. He was used to being alone, but this was all new territory for him. He had only been here a handful of times with Krul while they were setting this safe house up. And even though Krul took charge with everything, it was still overwhelming. 

For his entire life after the virus outbreak, all he'd known was death and blood and decaying civilization. The memories of his life before the orphanage had been filled with abuse and hatred, and he could barely recall the once functioning society. He had long since thought that the entire world was in the state that japan was in now. But that was all a lie. Several other countries had survived the virus outbreak, so the vampires had never invaded. One of them being the United States, where himself and Krul currently had set up residence. The other vampires could still find them here, but the threat was minimal in this country. Krul apparently had connections with other beings here that granted their protection. Yet everything involving her plans and who she knew was still very secretive. Mika wouldn't learn more once he got Yuu to safety. At least that was what she had told him. Krul definitely had a plan. She wouldn't run from the war in her country with her tail between her legs. She had a calculated agenda. One that she had to keep close to the vest so that nobody on the progenitor council would find out about it. How Mika and Yuu were involved though? He wished he knew. 

For the time being, he was just happy to have Yuu here safe with him in this large, and frankly luxurious apartment. How krul had so much money for things like this, he could only guess. But she had spent a fortune decking out the place. The apartment she had purchased was something she called a "penthouse". It had two large bedrooms with one sprawling bathrooms that connected the two rooms, and another bathroom elsewhere. Along with a full kitchen, (not that Mika would ever use it unless Yuu didn't know how to cook), a dining room, a spacious living room and a wrap around balcony, which Krul put a spell craft barrier around so nobody could get in. And every room was filled with fine furniture, amenities, Persian rugs, supplies, and both of their closets were filled with designer clothing. Mika didn't even know what designer clothes or Persian rugs meant, but it had all overwhelmed him when Krul had shown him the finished safe house. He had never had such fine things before. She had also lefts stacks of American, Canadian, and European money in a safe as an allowance in case they needed to buy anything. When he had asked her why she would provide all of this for himself and Yuu, she simply said "Only the best for my precious Seraphs!" Which made Mika uneasy. Like all of this was equivalent to that of a last meal. Yet Mika thanked her nonetheless. Knowing he was even further indebted to her. And knowing the day would come when he had to repay that debt...

Mika hadn't even realized he had been pacing this whole time until he heard Yuu finally stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update this at least once a day. Again, sorry for any errors. I don't have a beta. I honestly don't know exactly what a beta is. But oh well! Also I wont be jumping right into the deep end of smut for a little while. Our boy Yuu is still a Cherry Boy after all ;) But I will wade in the shallow waters and ease into it. I want it to feel organic, not forced.  
> Anyways thank you for reading! And comments, as always, are very appreciated!


	3. The Fallen Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than the others :) Thank you to all who left comments on the last 2 Chapters!
> 
> Yuu finally wakes up to find out he had been kidnapped by Mika. He might be more than a little pissed off, but he cant resist the pull he feels towards Mika. 
> 
> Just a touch of smut in this chapter ;) Nothing too extreme.

Yuu had to blink repeatedly once he'd opened his eyes. Surely he was hallucinating. He was staring up at a light fixture with a beautiful web of what looked like strings of crystal surrounding the soft light. 'What the hell?' Where was he? 

"Yuu-Chan?" 

He jumped at the voice and sat up. "Mika?!" He was here! But his uniform was torn in places and covered in blood. "What happened? How long was I out?" Yuu glanced around the spacious room. Thoroughly stunned at his surroundings. "Where are we?" he whispered. He'd only seen things this nice in the vampire city...Icy cold dread ran through his veins. Had he been captured by the vampires?! His eyes shot to Mika. Eyes wide with terror, and his breaths came out in rapid successions. Mika crouched down next to him and placed his hands on either side of his face. 

"sshh" Mika soothed. "Calm down Yuu-Chan, you're safe here." He ran his thumb along Yuu's cheek until his breathing calmed. 

"Mika...what's going on?" he couldn't stop the urgency in his voice. Something was very, very different. 

"I'm sorry Yuu..." Mika began. "I had to take you away from there. I had to get you somewhere safe." 

Mika stood to pace once more. "There are...certain developments happening in this war Yuu-Chan. Much bigger than the two of us. Much bigger than the battle in Nagoya. I had to get you somewhere we could be away from the current conflict. As of now I have one purpose, and that is to keep you safe." Mika stopped his pacing to face Yuu. The humans eyes were so wide it was causing his vision to waver. 

"Where exactly are we Mika?" He asked slowly. 

Mika hesitated before answering. "The United States...New York to be exact..." 

There was a long pause, before Yuu shot to his feet. "What?!" he screeched. "Mika! I cant just run from a war! My squad...my friends!" Yuu gripped his hair hard with both hands, he was nearly in tears. "They need me Mika! They're all going to die!"

Mika sighed. He wasn't going to feel guilty for his actions. Yuu was his main priority. Not those friends of his. But he did feel bad for making Yuu upset. 

"How the hell did we even get here?" Yuu asked. 

"I teleported us." Mika stated. Trying to keep the pride out of his tone. 

"You can do that?" 

"Yes, because I was turned by a noble." But Mika saw Yuu's wheels turning at his admission. 

"Then take me back to them Mika! Now! I need to help them!" 

Mika just shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Even if i wanted to Yuu-Chan, I cant. My abilities are limited." 

Yuu grit his teeth. How could Mika do this? His friends were fighting this war, and here he was, halfway across the world, doing nothing but arguing with Mika! Fury burned in his chest. "Fine! Then i'll find a way to get there myself!" 

Mika blinked at him. "How are you going to do that?" 

"I...I'll find a plane! Or a boat!" 

"You cant just going around stealing vehicles or airplanes here Yuu-Chan. You'll be arrested. This country still has a thriving society." 

Yuu gaped. Not comprehending. 

"Besides, you dont even know how to fly a plane!" 

"Then I'll find someone to fly me!" 

"Aircraft from other countries can't even get into Japan. Its a restricted country. A no fly zone! They have cut themselves off from the rest of the world. Japan doesn't want other countries to interfere with their New World Order. No matter how bad off they become." Yuu just continued gaping at Mika. "Yuu-Chan?" 

He was trembling slightly, fists clenched hard. "How could there be a thriving society? That isn't possible...90% of the worlds population was destroyed by the virus!" 

Mika shook his head again. "It was all a lie Yuu. That was what the military had wanted you to believe. What they wanted everyone to believe. If the survivors knew that other countries were still safe, why would they stay in Japan? They would try to seek safety elsewhere. Then who would be left for the army to control? You never wondered why all communication with other countries has been cut off? Its all been for the sake of their twisted ideals and hunger for power!"

Yuu was shaking now. "I don't believe you..." he whispered. 

Mika's brows drew together at Yuu's words. 'So damned stubborn!' Mika grabbed Yuu by the arm. "I wouldn't lie to you Yuu-Chan!" He practically yelled. Dragging Yuu towards the balcony, he said "I'll show you!" He grasped the thick curtain and pulled in back. Stepping to the side for Yuu to see.

Yuu stutter stepped towards the view. Opening the french double doors to step out into the crisp night air. Holding his breath at the scene before him. The moon hung heavy in the sky. Below it were buildings as far as the eye could see. None of which was crumbling or decayed. Nor was anything overgrown with vegetation. Everything was encased in glittering light and an array of colors, movements, and sounds. The streets were packed were cars honking and moving here and there. The sidewalks with bustling people...Yuu gripped the balcony railing, feeling as though he couldn't get enough air. 'Its true...' The world outside of japan was still very much alive. The lies...the secrecy...had this really all been kept a secret from everyone? The betrayal stung. And his head whirred. Had they really been fighting a war for people who were power hungry and craven? Was this all just for the sake of giving the Japanese Imperial Demon Army control over all of Japan? Who was in charge of it all? 'Hiiragi...'  
If all of this was true, then his friends were still caught up in it all. Fighting this war without him. Whatever the army's motives, his friends didn't deserve to be abandoned. They all wanted to kill vampires. That's what Yuu's goal was. It was all he knew to live for. Even though Mika was alive, the vampires had made slaves out of the children. They needed to be stopped. He needed to protect everyone he cared about. If they all died because Mika wouldn't let him protect them, he would never be able to forgive him. He couldn't just roll over and accept his new fate.

He turned to the blonde. "You've turned me into a coward Mika!" He yelled. 

"There's nothing cowardly about preserving your life!" 

"It is when you're putting others in more danger!" 

Mika sighed, making his way back into the living room to sit on the couch and began unbuttoning his boots. 

"You mean those people you call friend? They're just using you!" 

Yuu followed. Looming over Mika, radiating hostility. "They're just as ignorant about all of this as I was! They saved my life! I cant just leaving them behind! They're family!" 

Jealousy seared through Mika. "I saved your life Yuu!" Mika stood, nearly nose to nose with the stubborn human. "I'm the one who's your family! And you left me behind!" 

"Fuck you Mika! I tried to save you! You know that! You forced me to leave you!" Tears threatened to spill from Yuu's eyes. 

But Mika just pressed on. "Everything I have done since the day I was turned has been to find you! To save you!" 

"I don't need you to save me Mika! I need you to help me! I need to kill the vampires who ruined our lives!" 

But Mika wasn't listening. He grasped Yuu by the upper arm and pulled him closer. Icy blue eyes boring into him. Looking every bit as intimidating as he was trying to get Yuu to stand down. "Its over now Yuuichiro. Accept your fate." Mika's voice was low. Even chilling. "You wont be fighting anymore."

Yuu gasped, hardly believing what he'd just heard. He felt like he'd just been slapped. 'How dare he!' Yuu hated being told that he couldn't protect someone. He would end this fight on his own terms! Without thinking, Yuu swung his free hand at Mika. First connecting with the side of his face so hard, the vampires head whipped and blood sprayed from his lips. Immediately Yuu regretted it. He let his anger get the best of him...He'd never want to hurt him! But Mika's controlling attitude and his harsh words had filled him with blind rage. Seeing how injured Mika was right now, he knew he must have gone through hell to save him. Panting, he cautiously parted his lips to speak, "Mika I-" He was cut off by a sharp growl. Feeling the grip on his arm tightening painfully, Mika gazed at him through his thick blonde locks. His eyes were so fierce that Yuu swallowed thickly and tried to take a step back. Before he knew it, Mika had him pinned to the ground. 

"Blood..." Mika growled. 

"Huh?!" 

"I'm injured, and now I'm angry! Ive reached my limit Yuu. I need human blood now!" 

"Oi! Mika wait! Ah!" Yuu shoved at his chest, gaining enough space to scrabble out from under him. Yet Mika simply grasped his ankle, pulling Yuu back to him. He forced Yuu to his knees, pinning the human's back flush against his chest. Practically sitting in the blondes lap. Yuu struggled to get away. Arms and legs flailing as he felt Mika yanking open the collar of his jacket. He froze when he felt a hot tongue graze up his sensitive neck. Yuu shivered. "M...Mika! Please, lets j...just talk about this for a second!" 

Mika leaned in close to his ear, whispering. "I'm done with talk Yuu-Chan."

Mika's voice sounded so husky, that Yuu shivered again. "I've been starving years. On the razors edge of blood lust. And you just keep pushing me...I need your blood!" 

Yuu relaxed somewhat against his chest. They were family, no matter what happened. No matter what Mika had become. If he really needed his blood this badly, then Yuu would give it to him. "Alright..." He whispered, tilting his head to the side to give Mika more access. "If you really need it that badly, go ahead..." 

Yet Mika hesitated. This was still his Yuu-Chan. The same Yuu he had been pining for. The same Yuu who would do anything for the people he cared about. He held the boy tighter to his chest. All too aware of what this moment meant. Aware that these were his final moments with the last of his humanity. He trembled at the realization, but knew there was no going back now.

He exposed the tender spot between Yuu's neck and shoulder. Kissing it softly and causing goosebumps to form over the boys skin as he listened to the beating of his strong heart and his shallow breathing. On the next intake of breath, Mika buried his throbbing fangs into the soft flesh. Groaning at the sensation.

Yuu grit his teeth at the sharp pain of Mika's fangs piercing his skin. But once his fangs were seated deep, the pain subsided. Only to be replaced by an overwhelming fullness that made him gasp. Head swimming. The feeling wasn't unpleasant. In fact he might say it fealt almost...intimate? The thought made a pleasurable warmth pool in the pit of his stomach. He tilted his head back to rest on Mika's shoulder. Vaguely aware that he felt a hardness pressing against his backside. The gulping and suckling sounds in his ear should have disgusted him, but it didn't. If anything, it spurred his own mounting desires. His mind grew hazy. He liked it... Relaxing his body more, he pressed against the growing hardness against him. Mika's sharp intake of breath and the way he clutched him closer caused his own length to respond. In the back of his mind, he knew that he should be mortified by his actions and by the fact that Mika's hard cock was grinding against him. Of how much his own cock twitched and throbbed because of him. But his mind was in such a blissful haze, that he couldn't even find it within himself to be embarrassed. Yuu closed his eyes and lifted his hand to sift his fingers through Mika's soft blonde hair.

As soon as the first sip of Yuu's delectable blood slid down his throat, Mika felt his body beginning to change. The power in Yuu's blood danced in his veins, causing his muscles to swell around his slender frame. His clothing becoming tighter over his chest, biceps, back and legs. He's ears morphed from the human-like round shell into a sharp pointed tip. He knew without looking that his eyes had turned red. Yet the overwhelming power was exhilarating, terrifying, heady...  
His shaft stiffened with such a swift heat that he groaned low, becoming light headed. He hadn't been able to get hard since 2 years ago when he was 16. When Krul had first coaxed him to drink from her neck. And coaxed him into her bed...

Mika remembered having to grit his teeth and imagine slaking himself with Yuu as he drove his dick into Krul. Determined to finish like a man. Although Krul writhed wantonly and orgasmed beneath him, Mika couldn't find his own release with her. That was when they both had known. Mika only had desires for one person. Therefor, they had never had sex again. And Mika's growing starvation prevented him from ever being able to get hard again.

Yet now his erection was so stiff from merely drinking Yuu's blood, that he couldn't help but grind it against Yuu's firm round ass. And oh, how his Yuu-Chan responded so sweetly. Gasping and moaning and pushing his backside forcefully against Mika's rigid cock as the humans fingers threaded through his hair. It was everything he could do not to pin Yuu to the ground and thrust his dripping length into him...

With that, Mika released his bite. He could tell from the taste of his blood and his smell that Yuu was still a virgin. Even at 18, he had never known another. Mika's heart leapt with joy at the revelation, before that joy was replaced with shame. He wished with all his heart that he could turn back time and protect his own chastity for his Yuu-Chan. But what was done is done. And Mika knew that he couldn't pluck Yuu's innocence in his frenzied state.

When Mika released Yuu to sit back, Yuu collapsed to his hands and knees. Breathing heavily, cheeks flushed with blood loss. 'What the hell just happened to me?' Yuu had never experienced anything so pleasurable in his life. Even when he touched himself in the late hours of the night, imagining Mika's bright blue eyes gazing into his own, he became overcome with guilt of having stabbed him. He had always yearned for Mika's presence ever since he thought that he had died. But upon reuniting with him, and seeing him as the young man he had grown to be, that yearning had turned into something much deeper.  
Feelings Mika's hard shaft against him had made him think that the yearning was mutual. But as Yuu had ground himself against him, Mika released his hold on him abruptly. As if Yuu had done something wrong. "Mika..." Yuu glanced back at the vampire sitting behind him. He had his head down and his face buried in his hands, sitting a good distance away. "Mika?" the blonde was shaking. 

"I'm so sorry...Yuu-Chan." 

'Was he crying?' Yuu crawled towards him. 

"Stay Back!" Mika bit out. "I dont want you to see me like this..." 

Yuu just rolled his eyes and continued forward. "Dont be dumb Mika! Talk to me! Are you ok?" Yuu pulled at his wrists. Mika knew he was strong enough to keep his hands in place, but he allowed Yuu to remove them from his face. He glanced up at Yuu. "Whoa! Mika...your eyes!" Mika turned away shamefully. His iris was ringed with that blue, which bled into a deep purple hue before becoming wholly crimson near the center. 'Mika's eyes were always meant to be stunning'. 

"Mika its okay! It honestly looks pretty cool and...wait...did you get bigger?" Mika raised a brow at that. "uh...i mean you feel bigger!" Yuu blushed furiously at Mika's smirk. "Not like THAT! I mean your body seems bigger. But n-not in a bad way! Like...you look great! You're beautiful...Wait what?" 

Mika chuckled at Yuu's fumbling attempts at complementing him. But it did make him feel better. 

Yuu stared in awe at Mika's stunning face. He had missed that smile...and it made Yuu grin widely in return. No matter how pissed he was at Mika, he was glad to be close to him once again. The anomaly that was Mika had made his worries vanish. If only for a moment. 

Mika pulled Yuu to his chest in a firm embrace. Pressing his nose in his soft black hair. "Thank you...Yuu-Chan."


	4. Break Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and Yuu spend their first night under the same roof since the orphanage. And it isn't easy to stay away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say, it wasn't easy for me to write this chapter. Why is writing smut so hard?! 
> 
> Any feedback or suggestions are appreciated!  
> <3 everyones comments and kudos so far. Thank you so much!
> 
> I promise to fix all errors later!

Yuu sighed in defeat. He knew Mika's intentions were pure. He could forgive him for now. Fighting with him wasn't going to solve anything. But that didnt mean that he was going to give up on saving his friends. He had to find a way to get to them, or to contact them. With or without Mika's help.

Mika released his hold and grew serious once more. "We should get some sleep Yuu-Chan, we have things to do tomorrow."

"What kind of things?" Yuu stood with Mika.

"You will find out when we get there." Mika replied. "You'll see." Krul had instructed him that once he drank human blood, he was to teleport himself and Yuu to the oracle in North Carolina who was aptly called "The Hag in the Basement." Although upon being briefly introduced by Krul so that he could teleport to her on his own, he'd discovered that this 'Hag' wasnt in fact, a hag whatsoever.

"Mika!" Yuu prompted him from his thoughts. 

"Hm?"

"Stop spacing out! I need to know whats going on! You brought me here for some reason, then you just expect me to follow you around blindly? I wont do it Mika!" Yuu crossed his arms defensively. "Either you tell me whats going on, or I swear I will fight you on everything with tooth and nail every step of the way!"

Mika sighed wearily, rubbing the heels of his palms in his bleary eyes. 'Fuck i'm tired'. He didn't want to fight with Yuu anymore. But he simply didn't know enough information himself to give to him. "All i know, is that we are to meet up with an oracle called Hag tomorrow. She will be our information touchstone."

Yuu blinked at him. "An oracle? What does that mean?" 

"She gives advice, information, prophecy...things like that. I've only met her briefly so I haven't witnessed her power. But she did seem to know a lot about me upon meeting me."

Yuu contemplated this. If she was some kind of oracle, maybe she knew something about his friends. Maybe he could ask about them, and see if they are okay back in Nagoya! "Alright." Was all Yuu responded.

"Anyway," Mika continued "we should both get some rest. It's 12 AM here."

Yuu nodded and followed the blonde out of the living room. Mika opened a door to a spacious bedroom, decorated in shades of forest greens and grays with a large king sized bed in the center. The bedroom also had two other doors. Mika opened one of them. "This is the closet, there's clothes in it for you already." He said. "We cant exactly go around in these uniforms. We stick out like a sore thumb, and we need to blend in." 

Yuu gaped at the abundant supply of shirts, sweaters, jackets, pants and shoes before him. 'What the hell am I supposed to do with so many clothes?!' Mika led him to another door and opened it. "The bathroom is in here. That door connects to my room down the hall." Mika pointed out. The bathroom was as big as his bedroom back at the base. And everything gleamed with such a glossy white, he was afraid to even touch anything with his grubby hands. 

Mika walked past him to open a cabinet door under one of the two sinks. "Everything you need is in here..." Mika trailed off when he caught sight of his own reflection in the mirror. He scowled at the taller, red and purple eyed image staring back at him, before he turned away in disgust. 

When Yuu saw this, he tried to reach out for his friend. "Mika..." But he started towards the door leading to his own bedroom. 

"You can use the shower first," he opened the door before glancing over his shoulder. "Goodnight Yuu-Chan." 

There was an audible 'click' once the door was shut. Mika had locked it. 

Yuu dragged his sore feet back to his own room, removing his sword and jacket. It was hard to stay angry with Mika when he showed how vulnerable he was. How much he hated himself. Yuu felt the nagging urge to go to him and comfort him, but he shook it off. He knew Mika needed to be alone right now. 

After stripping completely from his blood stained uniform, he fumbled with the digital shower for a few minutes. All of which was in English, and Yuu didn't understand the meaning behind any of the words. 'These god damn buttons are so damn confusing! God dammit!' After first freezing, then scalding himself, Yuu was finally able to get the water to a comfortable temperature. Dropping his head, he watched as the layers of dirt and blood coating his skin circled down the drain. He ran his fingers through his hair and down his neck, rubbing over the already healing bite marks there. He shivered at the memory. 'Mika...'

When Mika heard Yuu leave the bathroom and close his own bedroom door, he rose from his desk to remove his own clothing. The material practically fell away beneath his fingertips. One of his gloves tore easily, as if it was made of cobwebs. This new found strength was overwhelming...

He entered the still steamy bathroom to shower himself. Scrubbing his skin and hair vigorously, while trying to ignore the sensitive pointed tips of his ears. All of his senses had been heightened. He could smell the lingering scent of Yuu having showered before. His smell was clean, earthy, and slightly sweet. Wetting his appetite. He could hear Yuu quietly shuffling about in his bedroom, opening and closing drawers and mumbling to himself. He smiled as he recalled hearing Yuu having difficulty with the foreign modern shower, screeching and cursing. Maybe he should have shown Yuu had it worked...

Mika exited the shower before brushing his teeth to get the taste of Yuu's blood out of his mouth. He didn't need any more temptation tonight. When he was satisfied, he pulled on a pair of clean briefs, being extra careful not to shred them with his fingers, then collapsed into the soft blue blankets on his large bed. His body felt awkward. If he wasn't careful he could destroy all of his belongings with his strength. He would definitely have to control it if he touched Yuu-Chan. He could still feel Yuu's powerful blood burning through his own veins. His injuries were almost completely healed. And although he felt weary, his energy levels had increased. It would be difficult for him to fall asleep tonight. Especially with his Yuu-Chan in such close proximity. 

He wanted to go to him so badly. Most days he was all Mika had thought about. He'd loved him ever since they had been orphans together. He loved his stubborn gaze, his bright smiles that caused his beautiful eyes to squint. He loved how oblivious Yuu could be at times. He loved his innocence. He had loved him like a brother and a best friend, until he saw him again when they were 16. Yuu hadn't recognized him and had inadvertently stabbed him. Yet once Yuu had realized who he was, he went against every order to harm him again. Enduring the wrath of his commander and comrades and called out to Mika with tear filled eyes. Overwhelmed and disbelieving of Mika's survival. It was then that Mika and began to love him as a man. As something more than a friend. More than a kid brother. 

He recalled how he had ground his hardness against Yuu, and buried his face in his pillow with embarrassment. Yuu surely couldn't be feeling the same way towards him. He'd only responded the way he had because of his bite. Humans who were bitten by vampires would be overcome with submission. Some would freeze and simply submit, others would find pleasure in it and practically sacrifice themselves on their fangs. Clearly Yuu was like the latter. He wouldn't respond the same way on his own terms. 

Children didn't feel the same effects from a vampire bite as adults did. Children were already weak, and didn't need to be forced into submission like human adults did. Which was why the vampires in Sanguinem kept children as livestock, and not adults who could become sexual blood slaves. The risks of breeding their ilk on humans was too great a risk. Once the child hit puberty, they were discarded. It was a sick and twisted way of living. And now Mika was even more a part of it... 

Yet the thought of burying his fangs into Yuu's neck as he buried his cock inside of him was just so damned appealing...He ground his cock into the mattress. Frustration mounting.

'No!' He couldn't do that to his Yuu-Chan. He wouldn't make him a blood slave! He would only drink from Yuu when he absolutely had to. He needed human blood now, but maybe he could get Yuu to put blood in vials like what Krul did for him? It didn't matter how badly he craved drinking straight from his neck again. His selfish needs didn't matter. They had a mission together, and they couldn't afford distractions. He closed his eyes. Trying to steel his crumbling resolve, and forced himself into a fitful sleep. 

~

Yuu didn't know what time it was when he awoke. The curtains in his room were drawn tight, encasing the room in darkness. His legs were twisted in the soft sheets and his head was pounding. He blinked several times, temporarily confused at his surroundings. He could hear a clock ticking somewhere in the other room, and noises coming from Mika's room. 'Mika!' He jumped from the bed, stumbling towards the door to Mika's room before pausing to press an ear against the door. He heard heavy panting, and what sounded like a whimper. He twisted the doorknob. It was unlocked! Slowly he peeked his head inside.

Mika was lying on his stomach. Sheets twisted below his his waist. The muscles of his bare back were bunched with tension and his skin was glistening with sweat. A nightmare? Yuu was accustomed to them as well. He quietly padded over to his friend, crouching to brush the blond hair from his damp forehead and resting a palm on his cheek. Mika's flawless face was making it hard for Yuu to resist staring. His lips were parted slightly, revealing the tips of his sharp fangs. Yuu had the urge to graze one of those fangs with his tongue...

Mika's red eyes shot open, startling Yuu and causing him to stumble backwards. But Mika grasped his wrist, almost a little too hard, and nipped his forefinger. "Oi!" Like some rabid animal! He tried to pry his hand free from Mika's iron grip, but it was no use. He shuttered when the vampire snaked his tongue over the cut on his finger, lapping at his blood as a low growl reverberated through his chest.

The blonde looped an arm around Yuu's waist, and twisted to his back to pull Yuu atop him. "Hey! Mika wait!" But Mika was clearly not all there. His red eyes were glazed over and vacant. As if he was still asleep. The sight of Mika's tongue and lips working on his bleeding finger was mesmerizing. He felt his body relaxing against the vampire. Allowing him to lap at the healing wound and he straddled Mika's thigh. He felt the blonde draw his knee up between his legs, and Yuu responding by pressing into it and rubbing his own thigh against Mika's growing length. His breathing was growing more shallow by the second, and the vampires arm around his waist tightened as they ground against each other. "Mika..." Yuu breathed. Pressing a hand to the blonde's chest to steady himself as the onslaught of sensations continued to work his body over.

Mika didn't know how, but he was tasting Yuu's blood on his tongue again. Was he still dreaming? He had been dreaming memories of the past. But the strangest part was, they were all from Yuu's point of view. He could see himself through Yuu's eyes when he stabbed him through the chest. Could feel the beating of Yuu's heart. Could even hear his thoughts of disbelief as he desperately wanted to get to Mika. Then the dream changed and he was hearing Yuu conversing with his friends about a plan to save Mika. 

Yet then he tasted Yuu's blood and the dreams started to fade. 'What the hell?' That was the most realistic dream he had ever experienced...  
Unless what was currently happening was still a dream. He could feel the weight of a warm pliant Yuu-Chan on top of him. He was grinding his hardness against Yuu's hip, and Yuu was doing the same to him. Desperately rubbing his stiffened length against his raised leg and panting softly against his shoulder. 'This must be a dream...'

He noticed he was still sucking on Yuu's finger, he looked down at it to see the healed incision along the side of it. And felt like nipping it again for more of Yuu's sweet blood. He inwardly shook himself. Reality finally setting in. How had they gotten in this position? He didnt have any recollection of it. 

"Y...Yuu-Chan?"

Yuu straightened to look down at Mika. The light was back in his eyes. He must be more awake now. Would he force them to stop? Yuu didn't want to stop. What they were doing felt too good.

Yuu's eyes were glossy with lust, and it made that bright green shine like emeralds. So beautiful it pained him. His Yuu-Chan was so expressive, so stunning...

Mika's hand pressed to the back of Yuu's head. Pulling him closer to his face until their noses touched. When Mika heard the hitch in Yuu's breath, he closed the distance and pressed his lips against Yuu's. Gently at first, then seeking. His hazy mind registering that he had never kissed Yuu before. The first contact had made his heart nearly leap from his chest. He had kissed and sucked his neck, but finally feeling Yuu's lips against his was like crossing a new line. One he had only dreamed of crossing. And he felt such a thrill from it.

Yuu's head swam. Hardly believing that Mika was kissing him. Hardly believing how right it felt. He opened his mouth on a breath and Mika slid his tongue inside, gliding it over Yuu's and across the ticklish roof of his mouth. Yuu had never kissed anyone before, and he was clumsy with it. But Mika led him through the motions. Tangling their tongues together and sucking gently on his bottom lip. As Yuu's pleasure mounted, he became more bold. He lightly abraded his tongue against one of Mika's fangs, hard enough to draw blood.

"uuhhnn..." Mika moaned into his mouth, sucking Yuu's tongue feverishly as he rolled him to his back to stretch his body over the humans.

Yuu gasped at the sudden change in their position, feeling Mika's hard length pressing against his own. He blushed hotly as Mika rocked against him, feeling a coil tightening in his stomach and warmth spreading in his hips from the contact. Mika's domineering nature was infuriating, yet in this particular situation it was turning him on more than anything he had ever imagined. He dug his fingers into Mika's back, thrusting against him. Desperate for more friction. For more heat. More Mika...

Then Mika broke their kiss, propping himself up on straightened arms. 'Whaaaa?! Why were they stopping? Did I do something wrong?' Mika's head was down as he breathed heavily. Yuu didn't understand. It was clear Mika wanted him just as much as Yuu did. So why was he pulling away again? Yuu's pent up need was so strong, it caused tears to sting his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Yuu-Chan..." he whispered. "My senses are so heightened that it's hard to control myself. I shouldn't have done that to you...please...don't hate me..."

Hate him?! If Mika kept teasing him like this he just might. At the moment Yuu didn't care that Mika had kidnapped him. He didn't care that he was a vampire. All he cared about right now was that they were finally alone together. He finally had the chance to find out that Mika had wanted him in the same ways. Yet now he was trying to get away from him? It hurt. No, it more than hurt. It fucking pissed him off! "Mika! What the fuck?!" He blanched at Yuu's outburst. Placing his hands on the blondes face, he forced Mika to look at him. His red eyes were weary, and shined with unshed tears. He looked so ashamed with himself. "Mika please..." Yuu said softly. "If you want this as much as I do, then please...don't stop..."

Mika's eyes widened at his words. He didn't have to even bite him, and Yuu was all but begging Mika to take him. Desire bloomed in his chest once more, and he crushed his lips against Yuu's once more. Promising himself though that they would only take this so far tonight. Yuu wasn't ready to be taken by him. Mika still feared Yuu would regret it if he did. 

Yuu moaned into Mika's mouth in desperation, threading his fingers through the blonde hair at his nape. He felt some awkward movements before his briefs were practically torn from his body. Yuu gasped at the skin to skin contact of Mika's throbbing cock sliding against his own, the blondes large hand gripping them both as he began stroking their lengths together. The coil in his stomach tightened with every stroke of Mika's hand and cock over his sensitive crown. Precum dripped from both of their cocks, making it easier to glide together as Yuu writhed and ran his fingernails across Mika's shoulders. 

Mika broke their kiss to gasp for air. The delicious friction made his spine tingle, and as he looked down at Yuu-Chan, his eyes hazy and mouth hanging open and glistening with saliva, his jaw dropped. And he had to clench his abdomen to keep himself from cumming instantly. He closed his eyes to concentrate on his movements. Brows drain together as if he was in pain. He could feel Yuu's cock practically vibrating against his own, and he knew he was close as well.

Each one of Mika's thrusts and measured strokes caused stars to burst in Yuu's vision. He was so close his entire body thrummed as he raised his hips in time with Mika's ministrations. Wrapping his own hand around their lengths to stroke in time with Mika. His fingertips catching along the ridge of Mika's crown with each stroke. Causing the blonde to moan continuously. Mika's jaw was slackened and his eyes were squeezed shut. He looked in as much pain as Yuu was. He ran his tongue over his lips. Still tasting his own blood. He panted heavily. 

"Bite me Mika..." The vampires eyes snapped open to stare at Yuu in bewilderment. Yuu could hardly believe what he'd said either. But something in him knew that it would be just as pleasurable for both of them. 

Mika gulped. "Yuu-Chan...I shouldnt..."

"Mika Please!" Yuu gasped out. "I need it." He tilted his head to expose his neck more, gripping the pillow behind him in anticipation.

He ran his tongue over a fang. How could he resist when Yuu-Chan asked so sweetly? Bending, he rubbed his tongue over Yuu's slender neck. He free hand interlacing his fingers with Yuu's. Gently, his sank his fangs into the smooth column.

Light burst behind Yuu's eyelids as Mika's fangs penetrated him, causing him to cum instantaneously. "Aaahh! Mika!" He bit into the blonde's shoulder to stifle his almost obscenely loud moans. His throat vibrated from Mika's own groans of pleasure as he came seconds later. Mika released his bite to press his lips to Yuu's kiss swollen mouth as they rode the aftershocks of their orgasms.

When they were both spent, Mika collapsed on top of Yuu. Fingers still intertwined as he breathed heavily again Yuu's still bleeding neck. He languidly lapped at the blood before kissing his neck and sitting up. Yuu frowned at the broken contact, but Mika simply wiped their mingled seed from both of their bodies with the shredded remains of Yuu's briefs, before discarding it in the waste bin and snuggling back against Yuu. Throwing a blanket over both of them. 

They didn't say a word. Words weren't needed at the moment. They lay facing each other in comfortable silence, eyes closed while they listened to one another's soft breathing.

At the same time, they reached out toward each other. One arm looping around the other and fingers intertwining once more as they drifted off to sleep.


	5. Our Ruined Little World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuu meets an associate of Mika and Krul from the Lore, and discovers some bed news about his squad back in Nagoya.

Yuu was the first to stir from his slumber. The room was still dark and there was no clock in this room. 'What time is it?' Yuu shifted, untangling his legs from Mika's and he blushed from their close contact and their nude bodies.

As quietly as he could, he opened Mika's closet, grabbing the first thing he could. It was a white button down. Yuu shrugged. At least it would conceal some of his nudity. The shirt was too big for him though, and hung well past his thighs. 'Oh well who cares.' He looked at the still sleeping Mika. He was beyond horrified by his own actions. What the hell had happened last night. He inwardly cringed, hating himself for acting the way he did. For practically begging Mika to fuck him. He buried his face in his hands. 'Baka Baka Baka!' Oh God how was he suppose to face him now? He had never blushed such a deep red in his life. 

There was something definitely different about Mika. Yuu hardly could believe that Mika had acted out his own desires and appeased Yuu with his own. But there was something so predatory, so possessive about his friends demeanor, that caused a spike of...something...to run down his back. It was stronger than desire. He had felt completely under Mika's control last night. And all but reveled in it. He'd begged the vampire to drink his blood, and the pleasure that came from it was like nothing he had ever imagined. But why? Did he like to be dominated? Did he get off on pain? Did he have some kind of fetish? Yuu didn't even think of himself as being relatively homosexual. He had never felt even an inkling of attraction to any other guys. Only to Mika...

Yuu was out of this depth with all of this. He couldn't keep doing this with Mika until he had it figured out. It wasn't fair to him. He glanced back at the sleeping blonde. How was he going to be able to withstand his heated looks though? And if he needed blood again?...Yuu shivered. Trying to push his thoughts of that sensual scene away. Didn't Mika say they had to see an oracle today?

Yuu strode to the curtains, throwing them open without a thought and the sunlight glared blindingly into the dark room.  
“Ah! Fuck!”

“Oh shit!” Mika! Yuu snapped the curtains shut again and whirled around. The vampire was gone...'oh god, oh god...did I kill him?!' “Mika!” He shouted. 'How could I forget about the fucking armband?!' “Mika? Mika!” he shouted again in a panic.

The bathroom door opened. Mika was wrapped in a towel, and was scowling at him. “Are you angry at me or something Yuu-Chan?” he teased. “If you are then lets talk about it before you try to kill me.”

Tears threatened to spill from Yuu's eyes. “You asshole! I didn't do it on purpose!” Yuu panted, regaining his composure. 'Thank god he was okay!' “I'm...I'm sorry...” Yuu mumbled. “I forgot about the armband thing...I mean...it's not like I'm around vampires all the time. I'm just...stupid. I'm really sorry...”

Mika softened. He already knew Yuu didn't do it on purpose. Although it still hurt like hell, it would take more than a little sunlight to kill him. Yuu glanced at him shamefully, and Mika smiled. Wait...was Yuu wearing one of his shirts? The ends of the shirt teased his thighs, giving him an enticing view. Yuu was instantly forgiven. “Yuu-Chan its okay. I'm fine see?” Mika opened the towel, exposing his naked, flawlessly sculpted body before him. 

Yuu sputtered upon seeing Mika in all his naked glory. “m-m-mi-Mika! Cover yourself!”

Mika cocked his head in amusement. His Yuu-Chan was being shy again. He dropped the towel completely, striding over to him and grabbing him by the hand. “Common Yuu-Chan, its time for a shower.” 

“W-wait! T-together? Mika! Hold on!” But He dragged Yuu into the bathroom. Turning on the shower. “Why are you so nervous Yuu-Chan?”

“u-um...Well...” He couldn't think, he couldn't even look at Mika who was standing naked before him...

Then Yuu felt the blondes hand on him, sliding down his cheek, down his neck, and began working on the buttons of the shirt. 

Yuu averted his gaze as Mika removed the shirt. Feeling overly exposed and vulnerable. Mika took notice of this and sighed. 'Rome wasn't built in a day...' But he could sure as hell try to ease the tension. 

Trying his damnest to keep himself from bending Yuu over and fucking him on the spot, he ripped off the shirt, buttons popping and material shredding to pieces. “Oi!” Yuu yelped. But Mika just pulled him into the shower with him. 

Mika had a feeling that Yuu would react this way, and found it difficult to tolerate the distance between them. He placed his hands on either side of Yuu's head against the tile behind him, pinning him against the shower wall.

Yuu's pupils dilated and his breaths swallowed. That's when it occurred to Mika that Yuu enoyed being dominated. Although he was still acting so shy and put off by him, desire burned in Yuu's eyes. Mika could sense his need. Could all but smell it coursing through the humans veins.  
Gripping Yuu's hips, Mika sank to his knees. “M-Mika! What are you...AH!”

Mika slid his tongue against Yuu's length from base to tip. Causing him to harden swiftly. Yuu bit his knuckles to keep himself from moaning, Mika's tongue on his cock felt incredible.

He grasped to base of Yuu's cock, earning a yelp from the human before he wrapped his lips around the head, and lightly tongued the slit. He carefully slid his mouth up and down Yuu's hardening erection, careful not to cut him with his fangs. The taste of Yuu's cock in his mouth spurred him to stroke his own length, and force the humans dick further down his throat. Yuu cried out it pleasure, gripping Mika's blonde hair and moving his hips in time with the suckling.

“Fuck...fuck...oh god...Mika!” Yuu leaned his head against the wall. Reveling in the feel of Mika's talented tongue on his cock. The sides of the vampires fangs running along his length. The way Mika swirled his tongue over the sensitive crown every time he reached the tip. The feeling of the warm water spraying against them. The sultry heat engulfing them. 'Where did Mika learn this?' Yuu vaguely wondered. 

That heated coil began winding in his abdomen again. Causing his sack to tighten, and his seed to climb up his length. “M-Mika! I..I'm going to...ugh...!”

But Mika didn't pull away. He cheeks hallowed and his bobbing grew more aggressive. Spurring Yuu on.

Yuu gripped handfuls of blonde hair as Mika expertly sucked Yuu's length, Feeling his cock swell and pulse as Mika stroked his own erection to release. With a stifled groan, Yuu came in a rush. Filling the vampires mouth with his seed, which he swallowed down eagerly. Everything about Yuu smelled and tasted amazing. 

Mika worked his own cock harder until he came, white spurts lashing against the tile floor and disappearing down the drain as the shower washed it away.

Yuu's legs shook, and Mika had to hold him up to keep him from collapsing in the shower. Gripping Yuu's firm ass with a trembling hand. If it wasn't for Mika's hold on him, Yuu was sure that he would melt and go down the drain.

Yuu had told himself he wouldn't let situations like this happen until he figured out what it all meant. But being with Mika caused him to lose all inhibitions. He gave himself over so damned willingly that he felt ashamed. Tears threatened to spill from Yuu's eyes, before Mika laid a soft hand on his face.

“Whats wrong Yuu-Chan?”

Yuu let out a sob at the sentiment. “I don't know what this is Mika...I don't know what all of this means!” He angrily swiped his tears away before he continued. “This is uncharted territory for me, but you're just so comfortable!” Mika's easy confidence was making him nervous, and irrationally angry. 

Mika averted his gaze. Yuu-Chan was still so innocent. Even though he loved this about him, he wished that he wouldn't close himself off. Yuu was so passionate while he was in the throes. He could likely seduce him easily right now. He could probably even fuck him. But that wouldn't be fair. He wanted Yuu-Chan to want him naturally. Not force him. His needs were building up though. He wondered to himself how long he could withstand it.

Mika smiled sweetly, “I'm sorry Yuu-Chan” He said. “I wont make you do anything you feel uncomfortable about.” He grabbed the shampoo and started lathering his own hair. Ignoring the gaze from Yuu he could feel boring into him. He handed Yuu the bottle. “Get washed up. We still need to make you breakfast.”

As Yuu lathered his own hair, he asked, “Breakfast for me? But what are you going to eat?”

Mika gave him a pointed glance. Looking him up and down. 

“Uh...Never mind...” 

~

Mika sat on the bar stool in the kitchen, chin resting on his palm as he watched Yuu stare blankly at the kitchen utilities. 

Yuu was still flustered over what they had done the night before, and what had happened in the shower, but he knew they needed to get a move on. Yuu was anxious to meet this oracle. Now he just had to figure out how one would go about cooking eggs...

He rifled through the cabinets until he found a pot.'Okay, I can cook eggs in this.' Then he looked at the stove. He was terrified of stoves ever since he and Shinoa caught fire to their grilled cheese. So he turned the oven on instead. 'That should cook them more safely!'

“What are you making Yuu-Chan?” Mika's expression was perplexed. 

“Um...an omelet?”

“Oh...then why is the oven on?”

Yuu hung his head in defeat. “I'm not a fan of using the stove...”

“Oh...” Mika blinked at him. “But why do you have a pot?”

“Oh, well...I figured it would be easier for me to flip the eggs if they were in a pot!”

Mika had to press his hand over his mouth to suppress his laughter.

“What?!” Yuu shrieked. 

“Nothing Yuu-Chan!” Mika chuckled. “But how about I help you out?” And by helping, Mika meant he's do it for him. Although he hadn't cooked it ages, he figured it was just like riding a bike! If he'd ever had a bike...

Retrieving a pan and turning on the stove, Mika grabbed one of the eggs to crack into a mixing bowel. Only to crush it in his grip. 'Oops!' Washing his hand off, he grabbed another, more gently this time, tapping it on the counter surface to crack it open...It splattered into a gooey blob. Yolk sliding from the sides of the counter. 'Goddammit!'  
Yuu burst out laughing. Earning a scowl from Mika. “I've gotten further than you did!” But Yuu just continued howling with laughter. 

“We're both so hopeless!” He chuckled.

Mika chuckled as well. Seeing the humor in it all, he cleaned off the counter.

“How about I crack the eggs and you cook them?” Yuu suggested. Mika smiled and nodded in return. 

Cooking with Mika had been enjoyable. He wasn't accustomed to cooking either, so watching Mika fumble with making an omelet had made Yuu feel better about his own lack of cooking skills. Granted, Mika was still better at it than he was, since he managed not to burn anything.

He took a bite of the omelet and grinned widely at Mika. “Dis ish reary goo!” He praised around a mouthful of food. 

Mika smiled fondly as he watched Yuu scarf down half of the omelet in seconds. 

“Say, Mika?” Yuu paused to ask. “Can you still eat?”

Mika considered this for a moment. “Hmm...I suppose I could...but I don't have those kinds of needs.”

“Wanna try?” Yuu held up a forkful of fluffy eggs. “Common! We made it together! You gotta try the first meal we made together!”

Mika smiled. Finding it hard to argue with that reasoning. He bit the egg of of Yuu's fork, and immediately his taste buds screamed 'WRONG!' Mika nearly chocked out it. He hadn't masticated in years. And the solid substance felt foreign in his mouth. He clumsily chewed it before forcing the eggs down his throat. Coughing into his fist when he got it down.

“Are you okay?” Yuu asked, concerned. 

Mika just gave him a thumbs up. The food tasted good, yet his body outright rejected human sustenance. 

“Sorry!” said Yuu. “You're not going to get sick are you?”

Mika shook his head. “No Yuu-Chan I just haven't eaten actual food in 6 years. I'm sure you would react the same way if you drank blood.”

Yuu grimaced. “You're not going to force me to drink your blood in retaliation are you?”

Mika chuckled. “Not unless you wish to become a vampire!”

“No thanks.” Yuu said as he finished his meal.

“Good. Because I would never let you.”

Yuu rolled his eyes. “You've gotten a lot bossier in your old age!”

“Yep!”

~

Mika donned a black trench coat that molded over his broad shoulders, and fit his cuff over his bicep to protect him from the sun. The gray sweater and dark jeans felt snug over his new muscular, but everything still fit well. He just had to get used to his new body.

Yuu strode from his own room dressed in a red hoodie and blue jeans. One look at Mika and Yuu flushed. Feeling under dressed and lacking compared to his impeccably dressed vampire counterpart. 

“You ready?” Mika asked. Yuu just nodded in response. Making his way over to stand before Mika. 

“So how does work?” Yuu asked. “Do I have to do anything?”

“The key is to do nothing Yuu-Chan Just relax and let me take you.”

Yuu blushed at the innuendo. “O...okay...”  
Mika wrapped his arms around Yuu. “If you struggle I wont be able to teleport us. So try to keep still. The feeling will seem weird and uncomfortable, and it may seem like it lasts a while. But in reality, it will only take us about 4 seconds to travel.”

“I trust you Mika.” And he meant it. He would trust Mika with his life.

Mika smiled against Yuu's hair. “Thank you Yuu-Chan” He closed his eyes and focused on their destination. Letting them both dematerialize a second later. 

When they reappeared, they were standing on the porch of a quaint sea side cottage. Yuu swayed on his feet before Mika steadied him. 

“That was weird...” Yuu said.

“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah...that was...crazy though...”

Mika smiled. Yuu-Chan was so damned cute. “Can you walk?”

Yuu nodded, and they entered the house. 

After closing the door behind him, Yuu paused to gape at the scene before him. Herbs, dried bird feet, and small animal skulls hung in various places throughout the house. All of it looking a bit too sinister for Yuu's liking. He slowly backed towards the front door before Mika grasped his wrist. 

“Its okay Yuu-Chan”

Yuu felt really uneasy in this place...A young brunette woman entered the room then. Her chestnut colored hair was pulled back in a loose messy bun, revealing her pointed ears, and she had what looked like blue paint smeared across one cheek. “Ah Mikaela! Good to see you again! I've been expecting you.” She greeted in Japanese so Yuu could understand. 

Mika bowed in greeting and Yuu followed suit. “Hello Hag. Have you been well?”

“As well as to be expected Mikaela. The Accession keeps me busy, that's for sure!” She eyes Yuu with interest, “So this is the boy Krul has been talking about!” She exclaimed. Yuu straightened at her words. “I've been anxious to meet you Yuuichiro.”

Yuu's brows drew together. 'She knew his name?' And why was she anxious to meet him? “You're the Hag?” Yuu asked, “You don't look like one!”  
She smiled at him. “You can call me Balery. I've been known as the Hag ever since I was turned into a crone many years ago. But since reverting back to my original form, the name kind of stuck. I find it humorous really.”

Yuu smiled, and extended his hand to shake hers. “Alright, Balery, it's nice to meet you!”

But Balery just folded her hands behind her back. “How rude!” Yuu wondered if he had fucked up somewhere...

Mika gently gripped Yuu's wrist to lower his extended hand. “She's a poisoned fey Yuu-Chan Don't ever touch her skin. It could kill you.”

“Although, I do have the antidote, let's be safe and not chance it!” Balery said.

“Oh shit!” Living a life without ever being able to touch or be touched? Yuu couldn't even imagine. Yuu apologized immediately. Bowing rapidly. “I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend! Sorry!”

She waved dismissively. “No worries Yuuichiro. Its all good!” She walked over to a large bookshelf, retrieving two large dusty books. One of which was leather bound and very old looking. “Now, you're both here for a specific reason.” Balery began. “This one here,” she pointed out “is called the Living Book of Lore. It's like an encyclopedia containing information about our world. You will find it very useful, since you both will be meeting and battling a variety of different species.” She folded her arms over her chest, very businesslike suddenly. “Unfortunately for you, Yuuichiro, it is written entirely in English. So I suggest you study up.” She dropped the weighty book on the counter before him. Dust flying up in a cloud. 

“Seriously?” He asked.

“If you want the information in the Book of Lore, then you need to learn English. I also recommend studying other languages as well. Specifically Latin, Russian, and Demonish.”  
Yuu's eyes widened. He could barely read and write Kanji. How was he to be expected to learn 4 other languages?!

“You are part of the Lore world now Yuuichiro.” Balery continued. “Whether you like it or not. I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but we are in the middle of a war. A war far bigger than your war in Japan. It effects every being of the Lore. And ignorance will not be tolerated. You and your Seraph blood play a very important role in all of this. How do you expect to defeat your enemy if you cant even understand what they're saying?”

Yuu looked down at the thick book containing study guides to teach himself English. Then gazed at the tome containing the Lore information. Maybe it had information about this seraph thing that was inside of him? Yuu honestly didn't even know what a seraph was! But Hag, or Balery, was right. Ignorance wasn't something you wanted to possess in battle. It could get get you killed. And Yuu wanted to live. He wanted to fight. For himself, for Mika, for his friends...But he wanted to fight for the right reasons. He wanted to fight for the right side of the war. Yet, which side was that? JIDA's ideals were fucked up. They had kept the safety of the rest of the world secret from Japan's surviving citizens. He sure as hell wasn't going to fight for the vampires in Sanguinem. So should he be fighting for these people he was supposed to meet? For their Lore war? This Accession? Yuu wasn't sure about anything at the moment. 

“What kind of battles are we talking here?” Yuu asked. “Do I get to kill vampires? 

Balery raised a brow at his question, sharing a glance with Mika.

“Oh, of course I don't want to hurt Mika!” Yuu blurted out. “But...the vampires we were livestock for as children killed everyone in our orphanage. I thought that he had killed Mika too...But I need to make them pay for what they did to us. For what they did to Mika...”

“Yuuichiro...This war I'm talking about is bigger than that. It's an all out war between immortals. But the vampires are indeed one of our main enemies. Well, the Horde vampires are. Their factions are comprised of the fallen. They're a part of the Pravus group, along with allying species. Other immortals are among the Vertas. The vampires in Sanguinem are among the Horde. And their tactics of enslaving human children as their food source is extremely taboo and wrong. They're among the first of the Horde we will eliminate. Along with the JIDA.”

“The JIDA? But they aren't immortals!”

“Yet they dabble with forbidden arts. Such as creating weapons fused with demonic powers. Human experiments to create deadly Seraphs. They're also associated with The Order. An army of humans who capture and experiment on immortals. Vivisecting them, trying to find their weaknesses to exploit, finding ways to harvest and use their power and strength. Many of my friends and associates have fallen victim to them. Luckily their main base in Australia has been destroyed. But there are others.”  
Yuu slammed his fist against the counter. “I have friends in the JIDA!” He yelled. “You cant expect me to fight against my own comrades? They're innocent! They have nothing to do with the human experiments!”

Balery didn't even flinch at his outburst. “How do you know Yuuichiro? How do you know if they're innocent or not?”

“They found out I was being used by the JIDA and tried to protect me! Some were even tortured for information and they wouldn't tell them anything! They aren't enemies!”  
Balery shared another look with Mika. “They JIDA are still considered Pravus enemies.”

Yuu gasped, but Balery continued. “Though we will see about your friends. See if they're a threat or not. I cant say the same for Guren.”

Yuu gasped. “Guren?!” He could feel tears of anger threatening to spill from his eyes. Yuu dropped his head, hiding his face below his bangs. “Guren, he...he saved my life when I escaped the vampire city. He did tell me he saved me to use me but...he has protected me from the Hiragi family. He raised me and taught me everything I know about fighting.” Yuu glared up an Balery. “The Hiragi's tortured by friends because they thought I was a spy for the vampires. If any humans could be considered evil it would be them...”  
Balery and Mika contemplated this for a minute. “You sure are a stubborn one Yuuichiro. But I will relay this information to the others involved.”

Yuu nodded. Grateful to her for listening to him. “Can I ask you something?” Yuu asked.

“What is it?”

“Since you're an oracle, are you able to find out if my friends are still alive? If they're okay?”

She glanced and Mika again, wondering if it would be okay in Krul's plan for Yuu to know information about his comrades. Mika nodded.

Retrieving small bones from a pouch at her hip, Balery faced Yuu once more. “Be specific with your question Yuuichiro. I can only roll these bones for insight so many times a day before it becomes hard to decipher.”

“Oh, okay, um...” Yuu thought about his question for a second. “I want to know if my squad is alive and in a safe place away from the vampires. And if Guren is in a safe place as well. I also would like to know where they are, if possible.”

With that, Balery dropped to bones from her hand, letting them roll and scatter across the counters surface. She leaned over to stare down at them in concentration for a few minutes. Yuu shuffled uncomfortably as he anxiously awaited her answer. 

“Your friends are currently at the Nagoya airport. They are with two other squads. Although the vampire threat is minimal, there is still another threat to them from an outside source coming their way. I cant see who it is, but they're human.” 

Yuu gasped. 'Could it be Kureto? Could it be the Hiragi family?' 

“Also,” Balery continued. “Guren has been captured by the nobles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments, as always, are appreciated! It inspires me to write this thing. Not sure how shitty this fic is but meh, it's my first! Sorry if this feels all over the place and has too many explanations, But the Lore world is a huge universe I'm trying to condense into one fic. I already have the ending on this written up so bear with me. It will get better once I've painted that picture on how this new universe works. :) <3 You all. And thank you for the kind words and Kudos!  
> Sorry for any mistakes. I will fix them later!


	6. The Originals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika discovers he has a special power. One that he decides to keep a secret from Yuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter this time :)
> 
> Also, I added another tag for Major character death. Just because I felt like killing somebody! Wont be for a while though. Can you guess who it will be?
> 
> Any way, thank you for reading!

"Guren?! How? What can we do? Can we save him?" Yuu asked.

Balery shook her head, "I can't see anything else involving him. You will likely have to consult with Nix for more information."

"Okay great! So where can we find this Nix guy?"

Balery snorted at his question. "First of all, Nix is female. She's a Valkyrie soothsayer. Second, finding her is...difficult, to say the least. She's very allusive. Even I cant find her half the time!" She began putting the small bones back in the pouch at her hip. "Besides, you aren't the only one who would like a chance to talk with her. Hundreds of beings are constantly looking for her. Hell, I've been on her waiting list for nearly a year! Though, I have heard reports of her being in Oregon with the Sorceress queen. But she'd be long gone by now."

Yuu deflated. 'Great, how were they going to compete with the needs of hundreds of other?' "So what now?"

Sighing, she said "Have patients Yuuichiro. She will most likely come to you. You both are important pawns in her grand schemes, so it probably wont be long."

"Hag," Mika interjected in English. "There is something I wanted to ask you. And I dont think it requires your foresight."

Yuu gaped at Mika. "Since when do you speak English?!"

"I speak a couple of languages Yuu-chan. I'd had a lot of free time over the past 6 years."

Yuu pouted, regretting his own lack of knowledge. And finding it unfair that Mika was speaking to Hag in a language he couldnt understand.

"I need to ask Balery something personal," Mika said, noticing Yuu's disgruntled expression. "I will explain later."

"Hmph..."

Mika turned back to Balery, who waved him on. "Last night I had a very strange dream..." He continued in English. "All of which involved memories from the past. And in one, I was seeing Yuu having a conversation with his friends. Bust the strangest thing was, it was all from Yuu's perspective, and freakishly realistic, like i was actually there. Like I was actually him..." Mika trailed off at Balery's puzzled expression.

She stared at Mika for long moments. It almost sounded to her, that Mika was a Cosas...a 'Memory Harvester.' But that was impossible! Only Dacians (one of the very first Original vampire breeds), or those born or created from their bloodline had the ability. Mika was turned by Krul Tepes. The Tepes lineage wasn't born from the Dacians. They were born from the Horde Originals in Eastern Asia...

There was only one way to know for certain if Mika possessed Dacian blood. And that was to have a Dacian taste him. Ballery pulled out her cellphone. "You shouldnt be able to have those kinds a dreams." Balery told him. "But i know someone who might be able to give you a more clear answer." She dialed the number for Lothaire. The current Dacian king, and her former employer. They werent exactly fond of each other, but he still came to her when he required foresight, and his wife was a friend of hers. So he usually always answered her calls.

Sure enough after a few rings, he answered. "What is it Hag?!" Lothaire barked out, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Balery rolled her eyes. "I have someone here with me I think you would like to meet." She told him.

"Well you thought wrong. What the fuck makes you think I would care to meet any of your associates?"

Balery sighed. Lothaire was in a prickly mood again. "He's a vampire from the Tepes lineage, but he's showing signs of having Cosas abilities."

There was a long pause before Lothaire growled, "What the fuck is a foreign vampire doing over there Hag?!"

"He's not of the Horde. He's solo-"

"Unless you want me to go over there and garotte him with his own viscera..." Lothaire seethed "i suggest you ask him to leave!"

"No can do Lothaire~!" Balery sing songed.

"What did you just say?!"

"Orders from Nix."

There was another pause. "Give me a minute." With that, he hung up.

Mika gaped in horror. 'Do what with my viscera?! What the fuck? Who says shit like that?!' He wasn't so sure he wanted to meet this Lothaire guy!

"We're going to have a visitor Yuuichiro." Balery told him in his own tongue. "Dont try to attack him. You will lose."

Yuu scowled, but nodded in compliance. Taking a seat on one of the bar stools by the kitchen counter. A second later, Lothaire materialized into the room. Yuu jumped, reaching for his sword before Mika gently laid a hand on his forearm. Balery pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation. Yuu released the grip on his sword, staring with owl eyes up at the incredibly tall, Blonde vampire before them. His eyes were the deepest shade of dark crimson he had ever seen. Those red eyes narrowed at him with chilling lethality. Mika's red eyes didn't bother Yuu in the slightest. But this vampire made his blood run cold. He was dangerous. Cold, harsh...but stunning nonetheless. Even the air around him seemed to shiver at his ethereal presence.

"Anybody ever teach you not to stare at a King, boy?" Lothaire sneered.

Yuu blanched, sliding his gaze over to Mika then to Balery. Hoping one of them would translate. But they didnt. Yuu didnt understand Lothaires words, but he sounded pissed.

"What the hell is a human doing here too Hag?" Lothaire asked Balery.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call him human. His name is Yuuichiro. And Nix has quite an interest in him and Mikaela here. Besides, he's Mikaela's mate."

Mika sputtered "m-my what? Th-thats not-"

"Interesting..." Lothaire cut him off. Staring Mika right in his bright red face. "Anyway, you say you have dreamed memories? I'm assuming from that human over there?" He asked.

"Umm..." Mika studied the floor. Feeling very exposed and intimidated by this other vampire. "I'm not sure exactly. All I know is that, it's as if I wasnt seeing through my own eyes. And I could feel Yuu's emotions. Even hear what I assumed was his thoughts in my own head."

Lothaire nodded. "I dream hundreds of memories a day from my countless victims. I know the feeling well. And it has maddened me. You have only dreamed his so far?"

Mika looked back up into his cold red eyes. He definitely could detect a gleam of madness beneath his steady gaze..."Y-yes. He's the only human I drank from. I'd been living off of the blood of Krul Tepes for six years. She's the vampire who sired me. How come I never dreamed her memories?"

"Most likely because because you weren't a full vampire until you drank that humans blood. From what I know about Queen Tepes, is that her lineage is notorious for this trait in their vampire breed."

Mika nodded. He had suspected that was the case.

"Count yourself lucky you haven't harvested her memories. She's over a thousand years old. The amount of memories you would gain would likely drive you insane. The only issue here is, is that I'm able to harvest memories because I'm born from Dacians. You on the other hand..." He looked Mika up and down. "shouldnt possess this ability since you are a made creature from Krul. So how could you have this ability? Unless..." Lothaire trailed off. Casting his mind back to when Lothaire was a young boy. When his Dacian mother Ivana was still alive, and his son of a bitch father, King Stefanovich became a fallen Dacian and occupied the Horde throne. His father kept a harem of human women in the castle to fuck and feed from at his leisure. But they were all killed eventually, werent they? Even if just one of them had happened to give birth to a half human/half vampire child, is it possible that the offspring of those children born over the thousands of years could even possess the Cosas ability?

Lothaire eyed the young vampire. His chiseled features and light blonde hair indicated he was from Russian dissent. Which was where the Dacians had originated from. But he couldnt know anything for certain until he had sampled his blood. The boy was still young, so his blood and memories wouldn't tip Lothaire over the edge of sanity.

Lothaire grasped Mikaela's wrist, Bringing his fingers up to his parted lips. "H-hey!" Mika tried to remove his hand from the grip, but Lothaire was exponentially stronger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yuu bellowed in Japanese. Preparing to draw his sword to defend Mika.

"Stay out of it Yuu!" Balery snapped. "Lothaire won't hurt him." But Yuu didnt relax his stance. Standing ready at a moments notice, should Lothaire hurt Mika.

More gently than Mika expected, Lothaire pricked his index finger with a fang, before snaking his tongue over the small drop of blood that welled there. Mika flushed. 'If he could see memories, will he see mine? Will he see what Yuu and I did?!' He didn't want this vampire to know what they do in private! But it was too late now...

Lothaire felt a jolt of what seemed like electrical energy pulsing through his veins from the young vampires blood. He could also taste top notes of his human lovers blood as well. The combination was sweet and exhilarating, and steeped in power. Making him slightly lightheaded. His mouth hung open as he released Mika's hand. 'But what a bitter aftertaste...' He glared down at Mikaela. "What the hell are you?" Both boys possessed something of great power within them. Of what, he didnt know. But it made him wary. What he did know though, was that this Mikaela did, indeed, inherit the faintest amount of the Dacian bloodline. Lothaire would have never thought something like this could have happened. But he supposed anything was possible within the Lore. And this new discovery meant that Mikaela was, in a sense, related to him. Distantly.

Yet seeing that Mikaela's mate was another male, his bloodline would die with him. Lothaire eyed Yuuichiro with interest. The boy was a virgin. Even though he could scent the blonde vampires scent on him, he didnt have the bite marks or the scent indicating he had been claimed. Which could be dangerous in a time of war. Other vampires would hone in on him, stealing the human away to lay claim on him just to use as leverage against Mikaela, potentially pulling the vampire under their control because his mate would feel the instinct to stay with the one who had claimed him. Even if that enemy wasnt their mate.

Once the bond of claiming was made, it couldnt be reversed. That person would officially belong to them, and their lives would be bent to meet the needs of the one who had claimed them. It was instinctual. And sadly, during the Accession, many mates were stolen and claimed against their will.

Yet, these two boys seemed to care for each other. Their smells mingled all over one another and Lothaire wondered what the fuck Mika was waiting for. Was the human denying the vampire? Lothaire remembered his own mate denying him at the beginning. And it nearly drove him to insanity. But Lothaire was bold, and made sure that his mate wouldn't be taken away. Maybe it was Mikaela being respectful, or shy, or some other bullshit that Lothaire deemed as a flaw to the vampire race. As the boy was new family, Lothaire felt that maybe it was his duty to give Mika a little push in the right direction. Lothaire smiled menacingly. Maybe he should sample Yuuichiro's blood as well. Just to piss Mikaela off.

Still staring at Yuu, who's eyes were widened in delightful fear, Lothaire started for the boy.

But Mika caught that predatory glint in Lothaire's eyes and lunged in front of Yuu, throwing his arms out in a protective stance. "I'm the only one who drinks from him Lothaire! Don't you touch him!"

Lothaire smirked, holding up his hands in surrender. Mikaela responded just as Lothaire had hoped. He was possessive of his mate. Even if he Mika didn't realize it. That was a good sign at least. "Alright, I understand." He said. "I wouldnt let anyone touch my mate either."

Mika just continued to scowl. Changing the subject. " Did you find out anything from my blood or not?" He asked, lowering his arms when Lothaire finally backed off.

"Well, it seems you do have a small trace of Dacian blood running through your veins. Apparently that's enough for you to inherit the memory harvesting ability." Then he sneered to Mika, "You're likely descended from one of the blood slaves my father used to fuck in his spare time."

Mika's scowl deepened.

"Granted, that was over two thousand years ago. But either way, welcome to the family!" Lothaire said sarcastically. "Now if we're done here, I have a kingdom to run."

"Umm...Lothaire..." Mika said before Lothaire could vanish. "For what it's worth, thank you for the information..."

Lothaire inclined his head regally. "There's a place for you in my court if you ever find yourself in Dacia." He smirked again before adding, "Though finding Dacia may prove impossible for one such as you." Then he was gone.

'Holy shit that vampire was arrogant!'


	7. Unravel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is a formal affair. Kali is wearing twelve skulls." Nix's eyes widened, "I should have vajazzled!" -Nix the Ever Knowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im gonna go out on a limb here and do a sort of prompt. Do you guys prefer an aggressive Mika or a sensitive Mika? This story could work either way, but I'm at a loss on how I want him to be in the grand scheme of things. (The smut chapter). Ive written both scenarios so far but i would like to know which is more desired. Let me know in the comments below. Ill take it into account and post it ;)

Later that night, back in the safety of the penthouse, Mika poured over the tome. The 'Living Book of Lore' from Balery, in hopes to find more information about his lineage and about the other beings out there is this fucked up world they were destined to encounter. 

It was nearly 1AM and he had barely scratched the surface of the information held in the weighty book. He rubbed his tired eyes, leaning his elbows on his desk in his room. Feeling weary. He huffed. He wasnt just weary, he was on edge. Upon learning he was a memory harvester, Mika had dreaded sleeping. He was afraid of what he would see in Yuu's memories. Being in somebody else's head just wasnt normal...

He flipped to the section about the various vampire factions;  
Horde, Dacian and Forebearers.  
Apparently there were several royal seats within the Horde. Mika recognized each country's ruler from the progenitor councils. All except for the U.S., Russia, Romania, Germany, Ireland, Iceland...The list went on. It was easier to remember the continents of the virus and vampire invasion. Which mostly consisted of eastern Asia, some of Europe, part of the U.K...But it seemed as if the eastern Asian territories took the hardest hit. It was as if they if they werent even prepared for a virus outbreak. As if they had planned it that way...

Moving on from his thoughts, Mika read on. The Russian Horde was the largest Horde kingdom in the Lore. Yet it's royal seat was currently empty. The ruler having been killed by his own daughter, a young 70 year old half Valkyrie/Vampire, Emmaline. She was a member of the Forebearer faction, who abstained from drinking human blood. They were able to survive off of animal blood without starving. 

The Russian Horde Vampires were an independent hierarchy who recruited 'fallen vampires' as their soldiers and occupants. They also combined forces with any other Horde factions they deemed allies during the Accession. (The immortal battle of Loreans which occurred every 500 years). From the Intel he had gathered from Krul and the Hag, the Accession had already begun. 

And Sanguinem was a member of the Horde factions. Mika read further into the lineage. Sanguinem vampires were unique in their characteristics, being descended from an ancient demonic and vampiric goddess Saroya. They had inherited her cat like eyes which would turn red upon drinking the blood of humans, along with the pointed fey like ears. The females in particular also had small horns, and none of them had claws like the other vampire races. They were also the only species to turn into demons if they died from starvation.

But like the other Horde vampires, they were susceptible to bloodlust and could die from UV ray exposure. They could all teleport, or 'Trace' as they called it. Some also got their strength from superior bloodlines. Dacian descendants being the strongest. Unlike they the Russian Horde, they were skilled in the ways of spellcraft and developed the ability to be able to go out in the sun via the enchantment on the armbands they all wore. That was one of their biggest weaknesses. The other being that their hearts would cease their beating upon freezing into immortality until they come into contact with their mates. If they never found them, they could never gain as much strength as their mated counterparts. All other Loreans had mates, and that could be a huge Liability. Some spent their whole life searching for them, which Mika thought was just a huge waste of time. 

Their goddess Saroya was a ruthless, bloodthirsy, and to Mika's surpise, chaste, diety. She was revolted by anything related to love, procreation, matehood, so the beings created by her werent plagued by this. Nobody in Sanguinem formed lifelong unions. Pretty much everybody fucked everybody, and wouldnt think twice about killing them afterwards if they pissed them off enough. It was a cold and lonely world that Mika felt very much out of place in. He was still very much capable of love, at least for his dead family and for Yuu-chan, even if all his other emotions had dwindled down until he was a stoic shadow of his former self. But what he felt for Yuu-chan was so different...

This new knowledge gave Mika pause, thinking about what Lothaire had said about him being part Dacian...But his heart had never stopped beating, so that Dacian part of him must have been so minimal, that he didnt even inherit any of the Dacian traits. Right? Or...could it be that Yuu really was his mate like Balery said? Maybe his heart never stopped beating because he had already known Yuu for most of his life? He still had no claws, red eyes, and pointed ears, so why would he inherit that Dacian trait but none of the others? Or maybe he was just overthinking things and Mika didnt inherit anything from his Russian counterparts. Maybe Balery had just been teasing him. Yet, what else could explain that compelling pull and need he felt towards Yuu. His borderline psychotic possessiveness and protectiveness? He couldn't stop himself when it came to Yuu, almost like it was instinct. 

Mika mentally shook those thoughts away. Deciding to contemplate that another time and focus, lest he go sneaking into Yuu-chans bedroom to appease his longings. He had to try his best to keep a safe distance from Yuu, and let the human come to him first. The other thing he was achieving from his brazen actions was causing Yuu to pull away from him, and losing his trust...

Mika rubbed his burning eyes and flipped through the Tome again. Trying to find information about seraphs. All he could find was a defined outline;  
Seraphs-Angelic beings in traditional Christian Angelology. Belongs to the highest order of the ninefold celestial hierarchy.  
Characteristics-Often terrying in appearance. Six winged beings.  
Status-Currently extinct. Though offspring of fallen seraphim have been rumored to have existed during the beginning of the current Accession.

'Is that how Yuu and I came to possess the Seraph gene...?' It was a fucked up world they lived in...

Mika heard light footsteps approach his door before it opened. Yuu hesitantly peeked inside. Mika was suprised to see him, and he had to fight the urge to smile like an idiot. Just looking at Yuu and having him in his possessition made him happy. He looked unbearably adorable all drowsy eyed with his messy bedhead and rumpled t-shirt and sweatpants. 

Yuu blinked at Mika, who was currently shirtless, wearing only pajama bottoms. Yuu had to admit, he looked good, hunched over his large desk flipping through the pages of the large Lore book Balery gave them. 

"You're still awake Mika?"

He nodded, turning his attention back to the book. 

Yuu took a seat on the plush settee across from him. "I couldnt really sleep either." Yuu couldnt help but feel a sense of foreboding. This new world made him feel uneasy. And being separated from Mika, even if he was only in the other room, put him on edge. "Anything interesting in that book?" Yuu asked.

Mika nodded again in response, but didnt elaborate.

"Umm...Like what?" He wasnt used to Mika being so distant. Considering whenever they were in front of eachother, Mika couldnt keep his hands to himself. And if he was honest with himself, he was partly expecting it when he came to his room. 'Was I even looking forward to it...?' No! Yuu mentally shook it off. It was better this way.

Mika looked up at Yuu with a tired smile. "If I read it to you, then you wont try to learn English Yuu-chan."

"uhhg..." Yuu pinched his brow. "I dont wanna wait till I learn English! Common Mikaaaa! Just read to me a little bit?" 

Yuu's whining made Mika's lips quirk. He sighed, why was it so hard to say no to Yuu-chan? "Alright, I'll read a little bit."

Yuu perked up. Bringing is knees to his chest and resting his chin on them. Mika had to grip the arms of his chair to keep himself from pouncing on Yuu. He was too damn cute for his own good...

Mika coughed into his fist to clear the lump in his throat before he proceeded. He was getting distracted again. If he ravaged Yuu-chan every time he felt the urge, they would never get anything done! Even though, at the moment he suspected Yuu might just let him...

Without further stalling, he flipped to the page about the Lykae. He wanted to avoid the subjects on vampires and seraphs for now. And he didnt want to get into anything about fated mates with Yuu in case it was all true and applied to him. That alone might just send Yuu running for the hills. So he read the basic outlines. They were the physically strongest beings in the Lore. Also known as werewolves. They didnt actually turn into wolves, rather, the image of a beast would shadow them in their turned form. Strengthening them and maddening them. If a Lykae let the beast take over completely, the usually couldnt ever return to sanity. 

Yuu seemed riveted to the information, and listened intently. Mika continued on about the Valkyries, who were a vicious breed of female warrors born from the gods Woden and Freya. The gods would impregnate a female human warrior who was on the cusp of a valiant death, saving her life and using her s a vessel for their valkyrie daughters. 

We continued onto the house of witches. Mika found it interesting that most of these Lore factions in the United States occupied the state of New Orleans. 'That is where Krul was supposed to be staying...'

He glanced back at Yuu. He was asleep!? Mika rolled his eyes, walking over to stand before the sleeping human. He had a light blue tinging under his eyes. He must have been exhausted. 

After conversing with Hag, Mika had realised that he still had enough power to trace them other powers. It was amazing how much more easily he could teleport after drinking Yuu's blood. So Mika traced them to the private beach that Hag owned near her house. Knowing that nobody would be there. Yuu had never seen the ocean before, and he was thrilled to be able to behold the vast blue sea for the first time. The winter weather made it too cold for them to go swimming, but they spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the beach. Collecting shells. Searching for creatures in the tide pools. Racing along the waters edge and trying to wrestle one another into the freezing water. Although Mika could have tossed Yuu in easily, or traced away before the water could hit him, he kept it fair and played along. Enjoying the playful side of Yuu-chan and not wanting to piss him off. When the sun began to set, they both sat at the waters edge in campaniable silence. It was cheesy and cliche, and all together amazing to have this moment together, where they could temporarily forget the war and their worries and the terrible fate they were bound to encounter. At the moment, it almost felt like they were kids again. Mika hadnt laughed or smiled this much in years. His cheek muscles ached from the disuse. But he liked it. And sighed contentment when Yuu rested his head on Mika's shoulder. Mika wanted so badly to kiss him in that moment. Fuck it if it seemed like some bad romance movie. The soft glow of the sun made his skin look so enticing and the peacefulness of the place had him relaxing his resolve to keep his distance. But someting stopped him. His fear of more rejection. He had violated Yuu in his frenzy of new vampiric strength and bloodlust. But now that it had waned and he was able to formulate his thoughts more clearly, he regretted his actions. 

Even after what he had done to Yuu, Mika couldnt help but remember the night when Yuu had come into his room, and all but begged for his touch. He suspected Yuu was confused with his own feelings and didnt know how to proceed with it. But after Mika had learned about the bonds of matehood, he had the inclination that what he was feeling towards Yuu was just a protect of his heritage. That strong bond since childhood rekindled in a new light. And Yuu had to be feeling it too. Since Yuu was a human he didnt feel the same instinctive pull as Mika, but there was something there. All Mika had to do was wait and see what Yuu would do, if he would initiate more. 

Picking up Yuu from the settee, he debated carrying him to Yuu's own bedroom, but he opted for laying him in his bed instead. He hovered over his sleeping form for a minute. Testing the waters. Seeing if he would sense someone watching him and awake. But Yuu was clearly relaxed in his presence. Even began snoring softly. Mika lay beside him, and pulled the blankets over them. He cuddles his chest against Yuu's back, enjoying the warmth he emanated. Nuzzling his think black unruly hair and inhaling his scent. He smelled like sunshine, and salt and citrus. Addicting...

He nuzzled closer, notices how perfectly their bodies fit together. Like two puzzle pieces being clicked into place. This peacefulness Mika felt was foreign to him. And he sensed it wouldnt last for long. So he chose to bask in it while he could. Letting sleep overtake him.

~

Mika awoke the same way he had fallen asleep. He half expected Yuu to have woken up throughout the night and relocate back to his own bed. But he didnt, and Mika was elated. 

Then he froze as a slight unfamiliar sounds and smell coming from somewhere in the apartment...Mika sprang soundlessly from the bed, reaching for his sword before shaking Yuu awake. As soon as Yuu opened his eyes he placed his hand over Yuu's mouth to silence him. Then he tapped his ear, signaling Yuu to listen. Yuu's eyes widened when he heard the barely audible noise as well.

Creeping from the bed and towards his own room, he collected his sword and followed Mika down the hallway towards the source of the sounds. Both boys were tensed to spring into action at a moments notice.

"NO! You cant put cinnamon in it! You'll ruin it!" They heard someone say. Holding their breaths, they lunged from the hallway, taking up a two man formation to attack the enemy...but froze at the sight of three ethereal looking women in their kitchen!

Yuu slightly lowered his sword, but Mika tightened his grip and silently called upon his sword to drink his blood. As they drew closer, one of the women finally spoke up, although all of their backs were turned.

"Good morning!" One of the women singed as they all turned to face them. The one who spoke looked cheery and relaxed, while the other two seemed almost bored. Their was a scantily clad woman with blue-black hair and bright green eyes perched atop the kitchen counter. Her black leather skirt stretched tightly over the top of her pale thighs and her sleek leather boots reached up as high as Mika's did when he wore his uniform. The other was a short busty green eyed redhead with her arms crossed in irritation, and was slightly more appropriately dressed than the other in denim shorts and a white tank top. The woman who greeted the though, she was a sight to behold. Her eyes were the color of glittering gold. Her wiast length dark wavy hair seemed to shine and sway in such a way that it looked like it floated on air. But it was her manner of dress that baffled them the most. She wore simple bluejeans and a black t-shirt that read 'DOMO ARIGATO MR. ROBOTO' in big block sparkly pink letters. And she was currently cooking something in a pot on the stove which glowed green in such a disturbing way, that the boys could have only guessed it was uranium. 

She smiled brightly at Yuu and Mika, as if they were old friends she hadnt seen in a while. They noticed her small fangs and pointed ears, and their hackles rose. She didnt smell like a vampire to Mika. Yuu on the other hand wasnt going to take any chances. They both tightened their fighting stance. "KO-NI-CHI-WA!" She said in an almost insulting debauchery of the Japanese language. The other two women piched the bridges of their noses in unison. Embarassed. The golden eyed woman giggled then. "I'm just messing with you chuckle heads! You two are certainly just the cutest things since sliced bread!" She exclaimed in perfect Japanese. Although the sliced bread quote was off a few notches. Yuu was about to correct her on her misquote, but she interrupted "sliced bread in adorable! Anywhoozles, my name is Nix! The ever knowing one!" She held her arms out. "The Incandescent, indescribable, and irresistible Valkyrie soothsayer without equal! Oh! And quite recently, Demigoddess of Accessions!" She clapped her hands together. "But enough about what you think of me!" She made her way back to the kitchen, stirring the contents of the pot. It seemed like she was going to finish her sentence, but she didnt. Yuu and Mika shared a quizzical glance before lowering their weapons. Yet they still kept a firm grip on them. They didnt sense a threat from these people, but the other women seemed pretty cagey.


	8. Ripple Effects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what are you going to wear to the apocalypse? I'm thinking something sparkly and transfixing." -Nix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ya the story is kind of progressing now. Yuu still has no idea of the bond he shares with Mika. But he will find out some way, some how. I'm still working on it. :) And I freaking love Nix in IAD and her crazy ass ways. I just HAD to include her in this. She IS in control of the apocalypse in many ways after all. Most likely will add her in another future chapter.
> 
> Love you all for reading!

"You're the Valkyrie Nix?" Mika asked in English. He had heard alot about her, but he honestly wasnt expecting her to be like...this...

Her gaze shot up. "How did you know?!" She seemed sincerely perplexed by his question. 

Yuu and Mika shared another glance.

"Dont mind her," The redhead said. "She's pretty much batshit cray cray. We dont call her Nucking Futs Nix for nothing." With which Nix grinned broadly and nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "See what I mean? She's so busy seeing the future, she has a hard day focusing on the present. But anyway, Im Mariketa. And this is Carrow." She gestured towards the black haired woman still perched on the counter, who winked at them in greeting. "We're from the House of Witches." 

She only spoke in English so Mika had to translate everything for Yuu. Making the *cuckoo* hand gesture at his temple when referring to Nix's sanity. Yuu rolled his eyes. 'Was anybody in the world just...normal?'

Then Mika turned back to the trio. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to offer assistance with the upcoming battle." Carrow answered. 

"And how did you get in? This place is supposed to be fortified with a barrier!"

"I'm a glass witch." Mariketa replied. "I can create portals through mirrors, see visions, stuff like that." She studied her nails nonchalantley. "We came through the spare bathroom about an hour ago. Honestly, you need to work on your senses. We could have offed you easily then if we had wanted to."

Mika nearly snarled at her, but he did sheath his sword. Yuu following suit, trusting Mika to know if they were a threat.

"Well enough of what you think of me!" Nix chirped. Mika almost started to argue that they werent even talking about what they thought of her, but decided against it. If she really was as insane as the said then what would be the point?

Carrow hopped down off the counter and retreived two small earings from her pocket. One silver and one gold. "These are your talismans." She said. Holding them up so they could see. "Along with concealing your location from other soothsayers and oracles, they are also infused with a translation spell." Handing the gold earing to Nix, who was currently hoping on the balls of her feet in excitement, she continued. "That one is for you Mika. Since you know English, Japanese and Russian already, it wont translate those languages for you. Any other languages you will hear it in English. Same goes for Yuuichiro, only it will translate everything so he can hear it being spoken in Japanese. Tell him Mika." 

He translated to Yuu what the earings were, and Yuu looked at the small loops suspiciously. 'How can an earing allow him to understand other languages?'

"With magic!" Nix told him, as if she had just read his mind. Yuu shrugged. That was fair he supposed. How could a sword be made to harbor demon power or drink blood to gain more strength? Translation earings? Why the hell not!

Carrow sighed, "Alright lend us your ears." Mika turned his ear to Nix, and Yuu mimicked his action towards Carrow. Carrow pierced Yuu's earlobe quickly and painlessly, but he heard Mika yelp "Ow!" Nix had peirced the cartilage of Mika ear right below the overly sensitive tip. It ached for a moment and he scowled at her. 

"Oopsie! My bad...Although I think this way looks better!" Nix smiled, but then she cocked her head to the side, studying him. "Wait...did we pierce the gay side or the straight side?" 

"Nix!" Carrow barked, "Does it even really matter? Also...who says that anymore?"

With the spell in place, Yuu was able to comprehend their conversation now. And tried his damnest to keep his face from turning red. 

Nix just shrugged at Carrow, then directed her attention back to the boys. "Okie dokie lets test it out!" She cleared her throat. "Testicles, testicles, 123! Pfft pfft!" She blew into her fist as it were a microphone. "Alpha bravo disco tango duck?" 

Yuu chuckled, giving her a thumbs up. 

"Great! Nice spell work Carrow!" Nix praised, Carrow flipped her hair.

"So..." Nix grinned evily, "Now that we can talk freely,"

"Niiiiix..." Both Mariketa and Carrow warned.

"...Have you two done the dirty yet?"

"Nix!"

"What?! What did I say?" she whined.

Yuu and Mika both flushed crimson.

"Although..." Carrow tapped her chin. "Two attractive young men necking IS crazy hot..."

"Hey, I ship it..." Mariketa agreed. 

Mika facepalmed. Yuu was ready to fall on his sword from embarrassment. 

Nix shrugged, "Oh well, I guess they wont dish. Better save it for the fanfic!" She sauntered back over to the pot of simmering...radioactive soup or whatever it was. Ignoring Yuu and Mika's bafflement at these women. She turned off the stove, removing the pot from the burner. "Now, on to more important matters...Mari?" The redheaded witch opened her palm as Nix began pouring the steaming liquid into it. Yet instead of it burning her hand or spilling all over, a glass bottle began materializing to accommodate the liquid. Once the pot was empty, Mariketa handed the bottle to Nix.

"For you! Mr. Yuu!" Nix cheerily shoved the bottle in his face.

"uh..." Yuu hesitated touching it.

"Dont worry dearling! Its not poison. Its drugs!"

Yuu blanched. "Eh?!" Taking a step back.

"What Nix means is," Mariketa began. "Is that it's similar to the drug you took in Shinjuku. And in Nagoya-"

"NO!" Mika protested. "Yuu-chan lost control in Shinjuku! He nearly died in Nagoya! You have no idea what that drug does to him!"

Nix glared at Mika. Her playful demeanor gone, she suddenly turned very serious. Yet her eyes grew vacant. "Oh but I do..." She said in a low voice. 

"What? So you want to use Yuu-chan just like the humans did?! Not gonna happen! I wont allow it!" Mika made a grab for Nix's wrist in an attempt to take the bottle. In a blur of movement that Yuu's eyes could hardly comprehend, Nix's hand was around Mika's throat. She slammed him to the ground with such force, that the air was wrenched from his lungs. He writhed to suck in air as she straddled him, pressing her knees into his shoulder to hold him down. She canted her head in a predatory way above him. Golden eyes seemed to be boring into Mika's very soul. 

"Mika!" Yuu drew his sword, but with a simple tap on his shoulder that caused blue light to momentarily invade his vision, and simultaneously bring him to his knees, he dropped his sword. Paralyzed. His eyes widened in panic, keeping Mika in his sights. They werent really going to kill them were they?! Why would they? They had gone through all this trouble of creating talismans and potions! His mind reeled at the inconceivable strength of the valkyrie, and the power of this Carrow witch who was able to completely immobilize him with a single touch. They werent creatures to be fucked with, Yuu realized. He also realized he needed them on their side. Mika kind of flew off the handle when it came to protecting Yuu. But he knew that they needed to reconcile their actions. They needed to cooperate. If they had these women on their side, fighting side by side, there was no way they could lose! 

Yet...seeing this small valkyrie hovering over Mika with the look of intention to kill him, Yuu swallowed thickly. "Carrow..." he bit out." But she just held out a hand, gesturing him to be silent.

"I am the goddess of Accessions Mikaela," Nix whispered in his ear. "I am steering the fates of hundreds of beings, which directly effects thousands. Which indirectly effects hundreds of thousands, with a ripple effect reaching millions. And I see it all. If someone ever said 'It aint easy being Nixie', I wouldnt call him a liar." Nix released her grip on his neck. 

He stared for a moment in her eyes. Realizing then how tired she looked all of a sudden. Then he glanced with worry over at Yuu, who was still stuck on his knees. But his resolve couldnt be broken. Yuu-chan meant more to him than any war. Even though Yuu stubbornly held onto his dedications to save his friends and kill the vampires, he couldnt risk him losing control again like he had in Shinjuku. It was too dangerous...

He locked gazes again with the Valkyrie. He knew he couldn't fight her off physically. The immense amount of strength she possessed was like nothing her had ever encountered. Not even from Krul. He kept still, trying to make his expression impassive. If anything, to shield his ego.

Slowly, Nix's gaze softened. She lightly stroked his cheek as she whispered just loud enough for Mika to hear. "I know Mikaela..."

The unexpected tenderness from her caught him off guard. This Valkyrie was a roller coaster of personas. 

"I understand your concern. And I can see now that you and Yuuichiro really are fated."

Mika's brows drew together, the conviction in her words confirming what Mika had already suspected. Yet hearing it straight from Nix's mouth made that theory into fact. He'd heard the rumors about her. Nix was never wrong in her prophecy.

"Your Yuu-chan is the only person born into this world, meant only for you. I would never take that away from somebody. So trust me, Mikaela."

When Mika nodded, her demeanor grew playful once more. "Alrighty then!" She rose to her feet once more, grasping Mika's hand and pulling him to his feet. "Sorry for that brief intermission!"

Carrow released the spell from Yuu, and he was able to move once again. Upon standing, Yuu bared his teeth at the witch. "Cool your jets lover boy. We wouldnt hurt you or your boyfriend."

"Th-thats not...he's not...ugh shut up!" Yuu stumbled the words out. The witches couldnt undertstand any of his words, besides the word 'shut up.' But they caught on to his embarrassed irritation. Not to mention his blatant denial. 

"Yeah you're not fooling anyone dear." Carrow retorted. 

'How could they know? Or...think...things like that between me and Mika?' He glanced at Nix, who winked at him in return. As if she knew...everything...

"As we were saying...." Nix trailed off. Clearly forgetting what she was going to say.

"Nix!" 

"Mari!"

"Nix, the potion..."

"I'm getting to that!" Nix held up the potion once again, "This potion is for you Yuichiro! Now as you may or may not know, the JIDA gave you a similar drug for enhancement. But if your erection lasts longer than 4 hours you must consult your doc-"

"Nix!!"

She startled. "Oh right! Sorry wrong ad!" She cleared her throat, starting again. "The JIDA gave you a similar drug to enhance your seraph gene. Yet it overtook you and caused a lot of bodily damage to yourself, along with the physical damage that you inflicted on the others. Not to mention you almost killed your friends! And we cant be having any of that on the upcoming battle! And you're very lucky you were revived by your seraph after your organs exploded in Nagoya. But we cant be having exploding organs either!" She held the bottle up. "This concoction however, is the new and improved version. It will only let you take the required amount, but you have to take it every day. It will build your strength and allow you to control the seraph. One sip a day until it's gone is all it takes. By time this bottle is empty. You will be ready."

Yuu took the bottle. Staring at it as if it were an omen. How long would it take to finish the bottle?

"But remember Yuuichiro, with great power, comes...a ton of weird shit you're probably not prepared to deal with..."

Yuu scowled at her.

"I got that from an Agents of Shield episode!" Nix beamed. "Though it is true nonetheless!"

Mari and Carrow grimaced at her quoting. 

"Now before we go, you are both scheduled for sparring practice in two days in New Orleans. Gotta work on your reflexes and whatnot. You Both need some improvement." Yuu perked up. "Dont get cocky with them Yuu." Nix said. "A lot of the Loreans you will be practicing with are stronger than the vampires in Sanguinem. They will teach you how to defeat stronger enemies, but dont piss them off too much. They arent as forgiving as your JIDA squad." She started walking towards the spare bathroom, Carrow and Mariketa trailing her. But she stopped. "Dont worry about your friends or Guren, Yuu..." Her voice sounded far away. "You will see them soon..."

"Huh?" Yuu almost grew frantic once again with questions about them. But when Nix faced him once more, her expression told him that the discussion was closed. 

"Focus on building your own power little freakling." She said fondly. "And don't cause Mika too much heartache."

Yuu blinked at her, then Mika who was studying the floor. Then back to Nix. 'What had she whispered to him?'

Before Yuu could ask anything else, Nix said. "Now if you dont mind, we have disco bowling and poker night. Along with a bunch of other shenanigans we must attend to."

The boys followed the three women into the bathroom, watching with curiosity as Mariketa drew some weird symbols on the mirror with her finger, and was awestruck by hair the reflective glass shimmered and rippled like liquid mercury. With a salute, Mari hopped on the counter and stepped through the mirror. "See ya boys at practice!" Carrow said as she too hopped through the mirror. 

Nix once again directed her focus towards Mika, laying a hand on his cheek, her vacant eyes studying him. "Dont take it personal Mikaela." 

'What the hell was that supposed to mean?' Mika thought. Then she disappeared through the mirror as well before it returned to solid glass once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling errors! This is also my first time writing a fanfic, and doing a crossover universe. Feedback and comments are appreciated! I enjoy constructive criticism. First time writing smut too, so I'm sorry if it's shit. :)


End file.
